1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of vehicle control systems, and, more particularly to vehicle remote control systems and related methods.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, window, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication can be of various types including horn, siren, lights, or other.
Current vehicle security systems use conventional electric wiring signals to lock, double lock and unlock the latches. These systems can be easily overcome once access is gained to the wiring harness and power is supplied to the unlock wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,731 issued Oct. 2, 2001 to Flick teaches a vehicle control system including a data communications bus, a remote keyless entry (RKE) system, and a piggyback controller at the vehicle for performing a desired function based upon predetermined RKE signals generated on the data communications bus by the RKE controller. The piggyback controller permits addition of one or more new remote control functions to a vehicle already including a remote keyless entry system and a data communications bus.
It would be desirable to provide a higher degree of vehicle security. An encrypted system in tandem with a conventional actuation system could provide such enhanced security in accordance with an embodiment of this invention.